The advent of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) has resulted in a variety of uses for such automated vehicles, such as package delivery, food delivery, or the like. Aside from delivery, UAVs may be used for pick-up, e.g., pick-up of a returned item from a customer. In one particular use, a UAV may be adapted for pick-up of currency. Adopting a UAV for pick-up of currency may increase access for customers that are outside a reasonable range of a physical bank or other depository location and for customers that are unable to travel to a physical depository location on account of disabilities, lack of transportation, or the like.
Furthermore, using UAVs for pick-up of currency may reduce risks associated with human carriers of currency, such as armored vehicle drivers and other workers. However, pick-up of currency using a UAV results in a security vulnerability of UAV on account of the risk shifted away from human carriers. For example, there is an incentive to intercept UAVs performing currency pick-up on account of the possibility of obtaining large sums of currency.